


The Illusion of Communication

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Anne McCaffrey's Talents Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, I've alienized a lot names, M/M, The AoS crew are Aliens, cameo appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint, a telepath and telekinetic for Federated Telepath and Teleportation, has made friends with Aevon escort, Fyll Koleson.  At least, he thinks Fyll is an escort.  That's whatmarvenmeans after all.Fyll Koleson, head of the DravineMarvents, is friends with the human and Talent, Clint. He wonders if its a human thing to be paid to spend time with Clint or if its a Clint thing.





	The Illusion of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the quote - "The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place." by George Bernard Show.
> 
> Written for CCTropeBingo, where I combine a trope with two 
> 
> AU - Aliens  
AU - Escorts  
Trope: Everyone thinks they're together, but aren't... yet
> 
> Notes about the universe are at the end

"So," Tony said, leaning into Clint's space. "Is your boyfriend coming to the gala?"

Clint gave him a confused look and kept his mental shields up. Secrets were hard to keep among the Talented, but Clint had managed to keep this one. It helped that he was the second strongest Telepath in the building and Fury had no interest in his love life.

"Fyll," Tony replied, looking at Clint.

"Maybe," Clint replied, glancing at the chronometer. They should have a shipment arriving. "Haven't asked him yet."

"Why not? I mean it's night for romance…"

"It is?" Clint repeated. "It's a party celebrating the ten years of the Mrdini-Aevor-Human Alliance."

"Please, everyone is bringing their sweetheart. I heard Tasha should be done with that clean up operation she's been on _and_ she's bringing a date."

Clint sighed. "His name is Bucky and he's a T-3, so…"

"Worried, you're going to be replaced?"

"No." Because that was ridiculous. Clint was a T-2 and he meshed well with Natasha, another T-2. "Bucky has a T-3 partner. Two of them actually, it's how they manage that squadron of ships."

Tony sighed, glaring at him. "Alright, but still doesn't answer why you haven't asked your Tiefling."

Clint glared. "Don't call him that. It's offensive." The Aevons liked to be called Aevons, not some random species from a fictional game, even if they did resemble said fictional species. 

"You're deflecting."

"We've been busy here, so has he." Clint shrugged, because he didn't really want to get into it. Still, everyone expected him to bring Fyll, so he probably better at least see if the Aevor was free. He kept his mental shield around him tight, grateful that Tony was only a T-8 and an engineer for Iunus Tower. He wasn't strong enough to break Clint's shields.

_We've got incoming_, Fury's mental voice came through. _If we're done gossiping like a Haunt of Hessars over a dead Ukel. Can we get back to work?_

_I'm ready, Sir,_ Clint reported, leaning back into his couch to ready himself for the rest of the day. He'd contact Fyll later and see if he was free.

Still, the thought of Fyll was enough to remind Clint of the night they'd met...

_Clint wished that Natasha was here, she tended to have a better grip on languages. He wasn't lost though, not if he could teleport himself back to the Tower. He knew his rooms well enough after all. He could have eaten food from what was available, but well, he liked finding places to eat on new planets. He wanted to eat like the locals._

_He just stood out like a sore thumb. Pale peachy skin, blond hair, he hadn't seen that combination on any of the Aevons on the planet so far. Not to mention he had his lack of horns and tails. The Aevons were giving him a wide berth while openly staring, though they'd quickly look away if Clint so much as glanced at him and scurried away if Clint so much as twitched in their direction. They were going to be no help._

_Sighing, Clint eyed the signs and what people were carrying as they came out of places. Ah, there, he was pretty sure was Aevon word 'Ukel', which was a type of animal. The meat tended to be fairly tasty. Clint darted in, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Clint glanced around, there were a number of Aevons that were staring at him. No real change there and started to work his way to the bar._

_"Aevish or Basic?" Clint asked, when he'd got the bartender's attention._

_"Aevish. What…" want? Do? Clint wasn't completely sure as the Aevon was talking faster than he was used to._

_"Slow, please, Aevish not good," Clint said, frowning._

_The bartender glared and looked ready to say something else when a hand landed on Clint's shoulder. _

_"Hello friend," a gray Aevon said in Basic._

_"Hello," Clint said, frowning a bit._

_"Glad you could meet me," the Aevon said. Before looking at the bartender and saying something in Aevish that Clint had a hard time following. The bartender asked something and the gray Aevon looked at Clint and frowned. "How you like… mouth fire?"_

_"Mouth fire?" Clint repeated. "You mean, spice? Not temperature, but other heat?"_

_"Yes, Spice, I don't need lots of food terms."_

_"Well, mouth fire worked," Clint said, giving him full credit. He considered it. "So as I understand it. Humans like their spice level about here." He gestured holding his left hand just below his shoulders "And Aevon's tend to like it here." His other hand went above his head._

_The gray Aevon smiled and nodded._

_"I'm maybe here," Clint said, raising the human hand up to below his chin._

_The gray Aevon nodded and turned back to the bartender, speaking again. The bartender responded. "Come, sit."_

_Clint followed the Aevon to a table, taking a seat when he gestured to do so. "I'm Clint."_

_"Fyll."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Most humans stick close to the Tower."_

_"Better food is further away."_

_Fyll grinned and shook his head. "Not this far."_

_"You saying their food isn't good?"_

_"Decent, there are better, closer, safer."_

_Clint arched an eyebrow, glancing around._

_"So, you human, work for Tower?"_

_Clint nodded._

_"Telepath?"_

_Clint nodded. "And telekinetic. What do you do?"_

_"I'm a…" The Aevon hesitated. "_Marven_."_

_Clint's eyes narrowed as he considered that word and then he realized what it was, an escort. "Oh." Clint nodded. "You like that line of work?"_

_"It has its challenges, but yes."_

_Clint nodded as he considered it. "Don't suppose you'd be willing to be a tour guide?"_

_Fyll blinked, before nodding. "I could do that. Find you better places to eat."_

_"Yeah, I'd like that," Clint agreed with a nod. This could work, he'd find a bunch of places to show Nat when she finally arrived and they were able to take over their tower._

They'd exchanged numbers and when Federated Telepath and Teleportation, better known as FT&T, had scheduled an event, Clint had invited Fyll. FT&T hired Talents to run Towers with the primary purpose of for teleporting cargo and passengers between the systems. It

FT&T also had a history of meddling in the affairs of their high level Talents going back to the days of The Rowan when Earth's Prime had decided the best way to increase the Talent population was to breed Talent. Thankfully, the vast majority were love matches, but Clint didn't want to be matched. So, he hired Fyll to accompany him, which thankfully left him alone. 

It was a great system and it worked though it wasn't going to work when Natasha got here. Natasha was the stronger telepath while Clint had more telekinetic muscle. It's what made their T2 pairing equal to that of T1 or Prime. While Natasha was ethical about her telepathic readings, their mental merging to do their job was sure to reveal that not only had Clint hired Fyll to spend time with him, but he'd also stupidly fallen for the Aevon, and that he had so many questions about how an Aevon's tail might factor into sex. Was it like a third hand? Or would it just wrap around Clint and hold him close? Clint had no idea and he desperately wanted to. 

Still, he could have one more night with Fyll and while Natasha might pick it up at the party. She would wait until after to confront him about it. Clint pulled out the Aevish Communicator and sent a message to Fyll asking him if he was available for the same rate. 

*

The ding of Fyll's PMT drew Melita's attention. One black eyebrow lifted and Fyll reached to grab it. A quick look revealed it was from Clint, who should be at the… No, Fyll caught sight of the chronometer, no, Clint would be off and really so should Fyll. 

"Is it your human friend?" Melita asked. Melita was a classical beauty, at least by Aevon standards. She had dark red skin, jet black hair, and horns that jutted forward just slightly and then went straight upright, adding to her height. Unlike Fyll with his dark grey skin and horns that went back along his skull. He barely had room to run his hand through his hair with how close his horns were to his skull.

"Yes, the Tower is holding a gala for the anniversary of the AHMA," Fyll said, frowning. "He'd like me to go with him." 

"Is he planning on paying you?" Melita asked, smirking.

Fyll shrugged. "He mentions 'same rate', so I would assume so. Humans are strange."

"Yours certainly is," Melita agreed. "Are you going to accept?"

Fyll nodded. "I do enjoy spending time with him." He just wished he knew other humans to compare Clint too. Iunus was a Aevon colony world, settled before the AHMA and the only humans on it were the Tower personnel, which most Aevons did not care to associate with. Tower personal meant what the humans referred to as Talents, mind readers. Though the Tower functioned as both a delivery system and occasionally relaying messages across the vast distances of space.

Fyll was safe from the reading of minds as his horns grew in a way that his mind was naturally shielded. Melita's horns could pick up emotions. Only those with curled horns could read thoughts. The more curled the horns, the more powerful. Humans did not have those distinctions, it was very hard to determine how powerful a human was or even if they had the ability. Most Aevons that Fyll knew assumed everyone at the Tower was able to read minds. 

"At some point I would like to meet him," Melita said.

Fyll nodded. He knew that, she wasn't the only one. He sent a message saying that he'd be happy to go with Clint to such an honored affair. Then asked if he'd eaten already as Fyll was going to head to The Tropical Wharf for food. He started gathering up his things. "I'm going to head out."

Melita's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Fyll replied with an easy smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Melita replied. 

Fyll locked up his workstation and exited the building, nodding to those that he knew. As he stepped outside, his PTM pinged. He pulled it out to see that Clint was on his way. Fyll let his tail swish in delight at seeing Clint, something he would never dare do at least not with Melita around.

*

_Helphic Sality_ was one of the better discoveries that Clint had made thanks to Fyll. One that Fyll said was in a much better part of town and had better food than the place they'd met. Clint went in, glancing around for Fyll's dark skin and curved horns, but not spotting him. Instead, he spotted Dayzee, their usual waitress. He wasn't too surprised when the hostess sat him in the pink Aevon's section. 

"Hey, Fyll, coming too or are you soloing?" Dayzee asked, dropping a glass of water off at his table.

"He's on his way," Clint replied.

Dayzee grinned. "I'll grab his usual drink then."

"Thanks Dayzee," Clint said. 

"You want yours?" Dayzee asked.

Clint considered, before nodding once.

Dayzee disappeared into the crowded restaurant. It wasn't long before the doors opened and Fyll stepped in. Clint gave a short wave, but he was easily spotted. There weren't too many of the Tower personnel that went into the city proper. 

Fyll came over and took a seat across the table from him. He tilted his head. "You look… wrong."

"Long day," Clint admitted. "Lots of stuff that needed to go off planet and I think some knew machinery for the Southern Continent." Clint shook his head. "Plus Fury was need off planet." 

"More work and less Aevons… humans, would tire anyone out," Fyll said with a slight nod. 

"Basically and one of the generators went down at the end of the day, which might have been a good thing. Tony was in full questioning mode."

"About?"

"If I was bringing you to the HMA Gala," Clint admitted.

"Is that why I got the text?" Fyll asked. 

Clint nodded. "I was planning on seeing if you were available, it's just been busy."

"Well, you work for the Tower, moving things around with your mind?" Fyll said, smiling at him. He frowned. "Do you? I hear that sometimes they hire those without the ability."

Clint nodded. "I do, that's what Telekinetic means, and they do hire non-Talents, mostly as ground crew organizing what needs to go out, some in finance, some in the mechanical areas. I'm just there to help the Prime."

"The Prime being the powerful one, yes?"

Clint nodded. "Nick Fury, who will be going to Earth soon and taking over FT&T basically."

"Run for Talents by Talents," Fyll murmured.

"Ever since the days of the original Reidinger, but that's old history."

"Not for me! The alliance was formed in my lifetime, some of the young get it, but I never did."

Clint blinked. "You want the company story?"

"I'm sure you'll make it fascinating," Fyll said, smiling at him. 

"Is Clint telling stories?" Dayzee said, arriving with their drinks. 

Fyll blinked in surprise, glancing at Clint. "Did you order for me?"

"Knew you were right behind me."

"He's trying to get me to tell the story of FT&T, it's boring, though. We started as a mail service for between the planets. That's all we were until the Hivers came around and then our deliveries just sometimes included missiles into Hiver ships."

"But the teleportation is a talent, we don't have," Dayzee said, looking at him. She reached up and tapped her horns, which wrapped around her head, but along the side, instead of over the top. "Only the curved ones can send and receive unless they're close to the skull, in which its just shielding."

Clint blinked. "Really?"

Fyll nodded. "She's right. Our horn placements, mean we can't be read."

Clint's eyes narrowed as he scanned the two in front of them. No, they were right natural shields. They showed no reaction, except for Fyll's eyes narrowing. 

"What are you doing?" Fyll asked. "Are you testing that?"

"A light probe," Clint admitted with a shrug. "But yeah, it bounced right off. I never knew your horns reflected psychic abilities."

"You didn't?" Fyll looked surprised.

Clint shook his head. "Never put the two together."

"Is there a way to tell in humans?"

"Touch avoidance?" Clint suggested. "It's easier to read each other if we're touching or merging or… whatever."

"Most humans I've met have avoided touch," Fyll admitted, glancing at Dayzee, who nodded.

"But is it because we're aliens or because they're Talented?" Dayzee asked.

"There are xenophobic Talents, unfortuantely," Clint murmured. "So it could be both. Most humans here are with the Tower and thus Talents or used to dealing with Talents."

"Oh! What do you want to eat?" Dayzee said, asking. "And if you're doing storytime, wait for me, please?"

"As long as you don't get in trouble with your boss…" Clint said.

"I'll clear it," Dayzee said, looking over at Fyll. "Do you know what you want?"

Clint gestured to Fyll. "What's next on the list for me to try?"

Fyll hummed, glancing at the menu quickly before ordering in Aveonish.

"Something Ukel Triangles?" Clint repeated, translating for himself.

Fyll nodded once. "It's spicy, you like spicy."

"I do," Clint agreed. "As spicy as last time."

"Little less," Fyll said.

Clint laughed. "Good, cause last time was too much."

"But you ate it all…"

"I'm a glutton for punishment."

Fyll's head tilted. "Glutton?"

"Uh, never ending hunger?"

Fyll stared at him. "You have a never ending hunger for punishment?"

"When it comes to spicy foods." Clint nodded.

The stare continued, before Fyll shook his head. He muttered something under his breath, which Clint thought translated to 'humans are weird', but he wasn't completely sure. It wasn't long before Dayzee appeared, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. 

"Story time!" Dayzee said, clapping her hands.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

Dayzee and Fyll exchanged a look. "What we know, not all humans are Talented, but all Talented work for FT&T"

"Most work for FT&T, just because you're Talented doesn't mean you have to work for them and some people with a Precognition…"

Fyll and Dayzee both made a face.

"Future sense. They tend not to."

"You have humans that can tell the future?" Dayzee asked, tilting her head.

Clint nodded. "Pretty rare, but yes."

"So… Telepaths, Telekinetics, Empaths, and Future Sense?"

"Finders, they can locate objects or people," Clint added. 

"But not every Talent has all of these?" Fyll asked.

Clint nodded. "Most have only one, some have more, and the power varies."

"With Primes the strongest," Dayzee said.

"Yep and the rarest.."

Fyll nodded, opening his mouth. "But you were going to tell us the History."

"Right, well FT&T was founded centuries ago. They were responsible for the ship making it to the first Earth colony, Capella. Actually, all of Earth's colonies probably wouldn't be around if not for the Talents."

"But the Hivers came," Fyll said.

Clint nodded, resisting the urge to shiver. He'd heard the stories of the insectoid race, which was biologically driven colonize a planet, harvest, and lay eggs until the planets resources were stretched thin and then start the process again. "Yeah, they attacked Deneb, which is how we discovered Jeff Raven and his family of Talents. The scouts were tossed back to the mothership and when the Mothership showed up, it was tossed into the Sun thanks to all the top Talents merging."

"Merging?" Fyll repeated.

"We can combine brainpower. It's how the teams work, so for like a really massive load. Everyone in the Tower is involved along with the generators to get it where it needs to go."

"Suddenly, some our conversations make far more sense," Fyll commented.

"But continue," Dayzee encouraged him.

"Right, well, Raven married the Rowen. Raven took over as Earth Prime. They had kids. Their… shit, I don't remember where she was, but it was Damia and Afra that made contact with the Mrdini. Well, the Mrdini made contact with them in their Dreams."

"They actually do that?" Dayzee asked. "Talk to you in your dreams."

Clint shrugged. "I've never experienced it, but so I've heard. So, the Human Mrdini Alliance began. A couple of Damia's kids were put on ships to track the Hivers and eventually they figured out how to use pheromones to stop their biological imperative of overpopulating planets and make them peaceful farmers. Then,we started exploring until we discovered an Aevon colony world and you know that part."

Fyll nodded. "I do." He looked at Dayzee.

"So do I," Dayzee said. "Though I barely remember it. I was a kid."

Clint smiled. "I was in the midst of training on Callisto when the news broke."

"Isn't that one of the Human's home system planets?" Fyll asked.

"No, it's a moon of Jupiter, one of the gas giants."

Fyll nodded. "I was in school, I think. Never expected Iunus would get a Tower, never thought I'd meet a Human or Mrdini."

"Pretty popular planet. Is that why you came up to me all friendly?"

"I came up to you all friendly, because I didn't want you to get killed. Your Aevish was horrible, though it's gotten better…"

"Thanks to you."

"You still should never have been there."

"But then I never would have met you," Clint said, sincerely, because he was glad he'd met Fyll.

Fyll blinked, looking away. "I suppose that's true." He reached out and patted Clint's arm. "I am glad I met you."

Clint smiled, because it didn't seem like a business transaction.

Dayzee rolled her eyes. "Alright, you're getting…. _pality_ and I've got to get back to work."

Clint frowned, looking at Fyll. "What's that mean _pality_?"

Fyll smiled at him. "I don't think I want to tell you."

"Fyll."

"Clint."

"Jerk."

"You like me this way or you wouldn't spend time with me."

Yeah, Clint did. He hoped that they could figure out a way to be friends, but he wasn't sure if he could do that, not with the way he felt about Fyll.

*

Fyll glanced up as Melita entered his office with a frown on her face. 

"I picked up some bad feelings," Melita said. "In the Drovine area."

Fyll straightened. "How bad?"

Melita hesitated. "I think we're going to need to request a Curve to figure it out."

Fyll scowled. They didn't have a Curved Horn in their department and getting one even for a temporary transfer was always a hassle. "Anything from your contacts?"

"No, but there's been a string of petty theft."

"You think it's in connection?"

"Almost everything needed for a bomb has been stolen," Melita said. "Among other things. Look the thefts appear unconnected, but with the bad feeling..."

Fyll frowned as he nodded. "You think its a conspiracy, which means we need a Curve. You'll keep hitting your contacts?""

Melita nodded. "You might want to try some of yours."

"I will," Fyll agreed. "And I'll see if we can get someone else here." He leaned back into his chair as he considered this. They'd need to figure it out and soon, because he had a bad feeling that whatever was going to happen would happen with the anniversary of the AHMA. 

*

_You'll be careful with me, won't you?_ Natasha's mental mindvoice came through as the Fury-Clint merge lifted the personnel carrier from First Fleet. 

_Maybe_, Fury replied, but Clint knew that it would be an easy transfer. The Talents of First Fleet been relieved of duty with a set of twins taking over their position. The carrier was set on the cradle and before Clint could even mentally form the question, he was released from the merge. _Go_

Clint grinned 'porting himself down to the cradle as the ground crew pushed the ladder up to it. The door swung open and Clint grinned. "Tasha!"

If Tasha wasn't more telepath than teleport, he'd have thought she'd teleported into his arms. "Clint, I missed you!"

"Me too," Clint agreed, holding her close for a long moment. He let her go to greet the other Talents. 

"This is Steve, Bucky, and Sam," Natasha said, introducing the Talents as they stepped out of the carrier. "This is my usual partner, Clint. He's got the push."

"She can always hear me," Clint replied.

"Not the way I hear it," Sam said. "Fleet was a little too far."

Steve elbowed him. "They could if they needed to." He looked at Clint. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Bucky said. "She talks you up a lot. So what can we expect for this planet?"

"Cold weather, spicy food," Clint replied with a grin.

"Been exploring?" Natasha asked.

Clint nodded. 

_Are you all going to stand around out there all day or are you going to come inside?_ Fury's mental voice through.

Clint shook his head. _On our way_ He looked at the new arrivals. "The Prime has spoken, come on our introduce you to everyone that's leaving."

"Not many staying?" Steve asked.

Clint shook his head. "Natasha and I were supposed to pick out our staff, but she went to fling pheromones with you three."

"Glad she came," Bucky said, stepping up to the other side of Natasha as they started walking in. Tony was the first person they met as he was at the generators and Maria, the stationmaster, was the last, before they reached the Prime's upper story. 

"So," Fury started as Clint dropped into his couch. Fury was seated in his own couch. They'd need a new couch for Natasha. "Most of the staff will be accompanying me to Earth. Which means Clint and Natasha will need their own team."

"Anyone want to stay?" Clint asked.

"Tony doesn't want to leave. So I hope you're ready for experiments when it comes to generators."

Natasha looked over at him. "He's good, I have no problem with merging with him. A little annoying, but…"

"I'm thinking Sam, Bucky, and Steve can give it a try. That leaves some fairly high level Talents here, but this Tower is also more active than FT&T thought it would be, by a significant amount."

"We'll still need a Stationmaster unless…" Clint said, glancing over at the other three men.

"We've got a recommendation from Tony," Fury said. "I've looked over his profile. He seems like a good fit, but we'll have to see. Think you all can get along for a bit?"

"We mesh well with Natasha," Sam said. "She meshes with Clint."

"Should work," Steve agreed with a nod.

"Except Clint's the tossing muscle, he'll be focus for what we're doing," Bucky said. "We get a trial period, right?"

"Of course," Nick said. "I'll be attending festivities for the first day, but then I'll be on Aevont, Clark, before reporting to Earth. That leaves you a week to see if you work out."

"Sounds good," Clint said with a nod.

*

Fyll wanted to toss his PMT into the wall. They needed a Curve and HQ on Aevont was not willing to send one. He thought about trying to get a human to walk around and see if they could pick anything up and had attempted to contact Clint, but Clint was for once non-responsive. His tail was swishing angrily smacking and he didn't even bother to try to control it. 

He had all his people reaching out to their contact, but nothing was coming back. 

"Sir," Melita said, stepping into the room. "Gemnah and Li-oh have something."

Fyll stood and followed her out of the room. "Any idea what the something is?"

Melita shook her head. Together they made their way down to analyzation room. There Gemnah, blue skinned with horns that went up with a slight bend, was at the computer. Phitz, light green skinned his horns went up and then went back. Both had been out and trying to pick up something, anything.

"What do you have?" Fyll asked.

"We've been analyzing all the thefts and there's definitely a connection," Gemnah said, turning on the screen. "Not the same people doing the breaking in, but…"

The screen showed similarities of the robberies. 

"Trained by the same person," Li-oh finished. "We've even managed to recover some items."

"But nothing that wouldn't or couldn't be used to cause damage," Gemnah said. The list of missing items with bomb ingredients highlighted. "Plus, it's been going on longer than initial estimates."

"How long?" Fyll asked.

"Months," Li-oh said, looking down.

"How much damage can they do?" Fyll asked.

"Assuming we caught everything… enough to level several buildings," Gemnah replied.

Fyll nodded. "We need to find the target. Don't leave a stone unturned."

*

"So…" Natasha said, appearing in Clint's room. "I was talking to Tony."

"That doesn't sound good," Clint said, looking up from his reader.

"He says, you have someone special. An Aevon by the name of Fyll?"

Clint had to admit that he knew it was coming. It wasn't like Natasha was never going to find out about Fyll. He just didn't want her to find out everything about Fyll that Clint had hired an escort to attend functions with him. "He's a friend."

"Tony says boyfriend, if you want to use such ancient terms." She came fully into the room and dropped down next to him on the bed.

"He's just a friend," Clint said. "That… pretends to be something more, so I don't have to deal with FT&T meddling."

Natasha hummed. "They do like to breed new Talents. Pretty sure they were throwing Steve at me."

"Did it work?" Clint asked.

Natasha snorted. "No, but Bucky…"

Clint smiled. "How's he doing? Fury just said he was injured and recovering."

"He lost his arm."

Clint frowned. "But…"

"Aevon Tech, a fully functional prosthetic. First time they ever did one on a human."

"Wow…" Clint said, blinking. "We don't lose limbs very much." Humans in general, but especially not Talents. 

Natasha nodded. "So, he had to heal, adapt, and well, he wanted a month with the Fleet to be sure he could perform his duties as a Talent. Otherwise, I'd have been back sooner. I just happened to get assigned to Aevon ship and…"

"You always did have a knack for languages. Only person I know that speaks a dead language like Russian."

"_Eto ne mertvyy, prosto tikho_. Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"_Mertvyy_, that means dead. Were you threatening to make me as dead as the language?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

"I missed you," Clint said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Missed you too, you big lug," Natasha murmured into his chest. They wrapped around each other and relaxed into each other. Natasha's touch a familiar feeling and Clint let himself relax into it, both mentally and physically.

*

Fyll stepped into the Tropical Wharf and scanned the crowd. He was surprised to see a table full of humans and yes, he recognized Clint's unhorned head. He frowned, coming to a stand still, just inside the door. 

He caught sight of Dayzee and managed to meet her eyes. She nodded once and he stepped back outside. He took his time to walk around and make his way behind the shop. The door opened just as he cleared the corner. 

"Dayzee."

"Fyll. I guess, you're not meeting Clint and his friends?"

"Wasn't invited. Any idea who they are?"

"Talents, just in from First Fleet. The woman has been practically in his lap all night. I hope you haven't made any promises."

"We haven't," Fyll murmured. He pushed it out of his mind. He wasn't here for Clint. "Look, I'm not here for that. There's a problem. I need information."

Dayzee frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"An explosive one."

"Bombs?" Dayzee frowned.

"I don't know who, I have several ideas for where, and I'm pretty sure the when."

"The when?"

"The AHMA celebrations."

"That's next week!"

"I know, I don't have a Curve to help. Any information would be helpful," Fyll said, looking at her pleadingly.

Dayzee nodded, before looking away. She bit her bottom lip. "I… I know a Curve, but he's… got a record."

"How bad?" 

"Suspect in a death? He's a drag racer and one of the racers flipped. It wasn't his fault!"

"Why is he turning over a new leaf?"

"He's got a little brother, wants to set a better example…"

Fyll considered this information, before nodding. "If he can find who, when, and where. I think I could pull some strings and overlook it. Provided, he was truly only another racer."

Dayzee nodded. "Oh, he is, I know he is. I'll get him on it."

"You know if you ever wanted to come in," Fyll said.

Dayzee smiled. "Nah, I like it here, and I tend to overhear so much."

"Best informant I have."

Dayzee grinned. "I better get in there. Should I accidentally spill a drink on the woman?"

Fyll considered it, thinking of the arm slung around her shoulders. "It's not a crime to accidentally spill on someone."

"No it's not," Dayzee said.

"Lemme know how it works, I think their reactions and abilities might prevent it."

"Will do," Dayzee said, slipping back into the shop. Fyll nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. This was a step in the right direction. He turned to go.

"Mr. Fyll," a voice hissed from the door. Fyll turned to see the owner of the restaurant, Jazpa, leaning out. He held up a bag and shook it. "Your favorite!"

"Thank you," Fyll said, going over and taking it. 

"I'll put it on the humans bill, they can't read Aveonish and are ordering a lot of stuff."

Fyll smiled and shook his head. He would feel bad, but if Clint had seen him, he would have been invited, and Clint would have paid as he always did. 

*

Fyll hated Eavonish bureaucracy. Actually, getting to the humans to give them a heads up was impossible because of his own people; they wanted to be sure before they worried the humans. Of course, Clint still wasn't responding to his messages, except for a quick ,“Sorry, things are busy, new team.” Whatever that meant!

So here, Fyll was outside the Tower Compound and the human was utterly unimpressed with him. 

"I'm sorry, we don't allow just anyone, you're not on the list," the human said.

"If you can just contact Clint Barton," Fyll said. "He would let you send me in."

The man just stared at him. 

"Could you at least have someone in the Tower contact the _Drovine Marvents_," Fyll asked.

"The what?" the human sneered. 

"It's… security for the Drovine sector!" Fyll said, tail snapping down against the walkway. 

"Yeah, we'll contact our liaison," the human said, sounding utterly bored.

Fyll sighed and hoped that Melita had managed to reach said liaison. Fyll pulled out his PMT and messaged Clint again, saying that he needed to talk with him urgently. He didn't notice the person careening into him and knocking them to the sidewalk. "Watch where you're… Tony!"

"Fyll!" Tony said, gathering up the parts that had spilled out of his carton. "How's it going?"

Fyll glanced around and started helping Tony. "Good, I need to speak to Clint and he's ignoring my messages. I don't suppose you can help?"

"Uh…" Tony glanced toward the Tower and tilted his head. "Yeah, they're going to need a break in a bit and the second generator is about to go…" 

Tony stood up and Fyll followed. Together the two made their way to the gate. 

"He's with me Happy," Tony said to the guard as Fyll kept close to the other man. The guard looked ready to object, but didn't bother. Fyll glanced about, most of the events he'd been to had been at the sleeping quarters, not at the Tower itself. 

"Hey Nick," Tony said, stepping into the Tower. "Have you met Fyll, Clint's Aevon."

Fyll blinked at that description, but looked at Nick, who regarded him from one eye. The other was covered by a scrap of fabric. His skin was brown and he had no hair. It was a very different look for a human than what Fyll was used to, but then Fyll only knew one human.

"No," Nick said, looking back at the monitors. "That second generator doesn't look good."

"Yeah, I had to run to grab a few spare parts," Tony said. "I forgot I was machining them."

"You don't have that ability on site?" Fyll asked.

"No, seperate area," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"Bureaucracy," Fyll muttered. 

"How's the team holding up?" Tony asked. "Going to be ready for a break soon, so I can take a look at it?"

Nick pressed a finger down on a button. "Bruce, how much more in the priority."

"We've got cargo and messages going to Eavont and messages to Earth," Bruce said. "But…"

Tony darted forward. "I already know about the second generator!"

Bruce chuckled over the line. "Yeah, they'll be good for a break then."

"And I can talk to Clint?" Fyll asked.

"Yep," Tony said with a nod. "He might be grumpy though."

"Definitely grumpy," Nick said, tapping the screen. Nick looked over at Fyll. "What do you need to talk to Clint about?"

Fyll hesitated, but decided it was better to let someone know. "I work for the Drovine Marvents, which…"

"Police, security," Nick replied, giving him a look. "Is this official business?"

"As official as it can be when I can't get my own people to listen to me," Fyll said with a sigh. "There's been a string of robberies, bomb making supplies have been stolen. There's not any direct connection, but my team thinks that the Aevons that did the thieving had the same teacher."

"You think they're going to target us?" Nick asked.

Fyll nodded, thinking of his meeting with Dayzee's friend Rawbee. "A… An Aevon that can read minds…

"Aevons can read minds?" Tony asked.

"Only those with curved horns, like…" Fyll mimed a circle. "The stronger the more curves."

"Interesting," Nick stated. "But, go on…"

"Well, he's confirmed that they're anti-human. He's still looking for who exactly, but we're pretty sure that it'll be…"

"The MAHA Celebration," Nick said with a nod. "Probably the Tower itself."

Fyll nodded. "So I need to tell Clint, so he can warn his people."

"You don't need to tell him, I'll handle it," Nick said.

"What?!" Fyll said. "I…"

"I'm still Prime here," Nick said, rising to his full height. "Until I officially step down, I decide how to handle this."

Fyll darted a glance at Tony, who gave him a look and shrugged. 

"I…" Fyll started, but fell silent as Nick strode out of the room.

"He is in charge," Tony said. "You didn't know?"

"No," Fyll said, shaking his head. "I think I overstepped?"

Tony snorted. "You didn't, Fury is just trying to decide how to handle everything." He froze a moment, before blinking. "He wants you to send over copies of your data."

Fyll pulled out his PTM and passed the message onto Gemnah. "Consider it done. Can we get my name added to the gate?"

"Yeah, Fury will take care of it. He's probably already spoken to Happy, he's a T-13"

"I don't know what means," Fyll said.

"Head on upstairs, they're done for a bit," Tony said. "Clint'll be three floors up. There are restorative drinks on the next floor, I'd bring up. I don't think they have the energy to 'port some up."

Fyll nodded and headed up the winding stairs. 

*

Clint leaned into Natasha's hands as she did a metamorphic massage. Something he would be doing, if she'd been muscling it more. With the second generator, he'd been shouldering most of the load for the ports to various planets. Priority was out though. Tony could tinker for a bit. He just needed to gather his energy to go get food or a drink. 

A throat cleared behind them from the steps. Natasha's fingers stilled for a moment. "Are those…?"

"Tony thought you might…" A familiar voice said, but Natasha was pressing a bottle of the restorative drink into his hands. He immediately started sipping it.

"Apologies for my rudeness, my partner needed one," Natasha said. She patted his shoulder. "You good?"

Clint nodded. "Think I might need a nap."

"Is he okay?" the familiar voice said and Clint knew he should try to figure out who it belonged. He was tired…

"He will be." There was a short pause. "Natasha."

"Fyll." 

That got Clint's attention. He twisted to see Fyll standing near the steps. "Hey Fyll."

Fyll's lips twisted into a wry look. "Clint. You look like _chrost._

"I'd say, shit," Natasha said as the couch began to rotate slightly. He recognized Natasha's touch gently telekinetically moving it, so that he didn't have to twist around.

"I don't know that word," Fyll said. "_Chrost_ is…"

"Ukel waste," Natasha replied. "Shit would be the appropriate word to use in basic."

Fyll blinked, staring at Clint's partner.

"She's good with languages," Clint said, taking a sip. "Wouldn't argue with her."

Fyll looked over at Natasha, who was looking back at him. Then Natasha looked over at Clint. "So is this your Fyll?"

Clint nodded.

Natasha looked back at him, she extended her hand out to him. "Thank you for taking such good care of my partner while I was away."

Fyll's eyes widened in surprise, before taking it. "Does that mean I'll no longer be required?"

Clint snorted. "Doubtful, unless you want to quit?"

Fyll shook his head. "I'm learning so much about humans." He glanced at Natasha. "Though I have several questions."

Natasha smiled. "He's a bit of a disaster when it comes it comes to us."

"Explains why I found him in the worst part of town," Fyll replied.

"Food was good," Clint commented.

Fyll sighed. "There are safer places with better food."

"You've showed them to me!"

"Oh, is he responsible for us going to _Helphic Sality_?"

Clint nodded. "We've been working our way through the menu."

"Thank you for showing him that place. It was delicious," Natasha said.

Fyll shrugged.

"What is it you do?" Natasha asked.

"I'm a _marven_," Fyll replied.

Natasha's eyes widened and Clint slouched down into the seat. Busted, so very busted.

"Is that what brings you here today?" Natasha asked.

Fyll nodded. "Heard some rumors, felt the Tower needed to know, and accidently told them to your Prime and he has ordered me not say anything more." He held up his hands. "I apologize."

Natasha nodded. "Fury will let us know."

Fyll's personal message machine dinged and he pulled it out. He frowned. "Ah, I'm sorry, duty calls." He looked over at Clint. "I'll talk to you later. Maybe when you don't look like… sit?"

"Shit," Clint corrected. "But yeah."

Fyll smiled and nodded. He looked to Natasha. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Natasha said. Fyll headed down the steps, leaving Clint alone with Natasha. She leaned over and glanced at him. _I liked him. I think he's good for you._

_Really?_ Clint sent back.

_Of course, though never really saw you falling for a police officer_

_A what?! He's an… escort?!_

Natasha sighed. _I swear, you take away your telepathy and hearing is horrible. He's a _marvent_. A cop. As escort is a _marven_. Idiot_.

Clint blinked. "Really?"

Natasha nodded. "I was on Aevon dominated ship, language immersion."

"Oh… oh, shit," Clint said, thinking back and slowly growing more horrified. "I paid for him to do stuff with me!"

Natasha laughed. "No wonder he wants to know if all humans are like you."

"Nat, it's not funny!" Clint objected.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to him, and maybe apologize?" Natasha suggested. "Let him know you aren't paying anymore."

"He won't let me when we go out to eat and he invites me."

"He invites you? Then it sounds like he does generally like you then."

Clint sighed, finishing up his drink and pushing himself to his feet. "This is going to be a very embarrassing conversation"

"I'll try not to listen in," Natasha promised. "But you should probably let him be. It was police business after all."

"Yeah," Clint agreed, thinking of it. He stretched his muscles slowly. "Should we go see what Tony is up to?"

Natasha nodded. Together they made their way downstairs.

*

"So, I talked to another human," Fyll said as he looked at the warehouse down below.

"Did you?" Melita asked. "I assume this has to do with our current stakeout?"

"Well, yes, but also I talked to Clint's _partner_."

"What does that mean?"

Fyll sighed. "I asked the guard what _partner_ means. He says it has multiple meanings."

"Such as?"

"They could be work associates, friends, or lovers." Fyll risked a glance to see Melita, looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Which one do you think it is?"

Fyll swallowed. "He said Talents don't like to be touched and she was touching him."

Melita looked away. "Well, I guess you have your answer."

"He still wants to see me."

"I guess, you're... friends." Fyll felt more than saw her shrug. 

He sighed to himself. He didn't like anything about this. There was a slight vibration on his hip and he reached down to pull out his PMT. "Building is surrounded."

"The question is… are all our players here?" Melita asked.

Fyll nodded, sending the question to Rawbee. He could almost see the dark yellow Aevon shrugging, but the message he sent back was encouraging. He could sense a lot and it was unlikely that any of the bomb components were elsewhere. Fyll scanned the area again, before grabbing his voice transmitter. "This is Fyll Koleson, move out, try to get as many alive as possible for questioning."

He looked over at Melita, who was watching the raid. It would be just in time, considering the festivities were set to begin tomorrow.

*

Clint lingered at the gate, waiting for Fyll to show up. He knew the other man had been busy with a possible strike against the Tower, well, definite strike now. He'd missed the first party, which was Nick's going away party. Tonight was supposed to honor Natasha and Clint, so he was really hoping that Fyll was going to be here.

The worst part was Fyll hadn't cancelled until late last night. He could still cancel or be so tired that he will fall asleep before sending a message. Clint knew what it was like to do that after all. Not to mention, Clint really needed to talk to him. 

The night had fallen and with it a chill. Clint bounced a little, trying to keep himself warm, but he knew he was going to have head inside shortly.

_I'm not sure he's coming_, Clint said, reaching out to Natasha.

_Did he cancel?_

_Not yet_

Clint could hear Natasha's mental sigh. _You did ask him to come early_

_I want to talk to him!_

_I know, just calm down. Relax. _

Clint sighed, glancing around and spotting a gray skinned Aevon headed toward the gates. The horns looked right and Clint straightened. "Fyll!"

Fyll glanced up and offered a short smile. "Hey Clint." 

The security guard waved Fyll through. "Are you okay?"

Fyll nodded. 

"I heard about the raid," Clint said, moving in close to Fyll and Fyll stiffened slightly. Clint backed off recognizing the body language. 

"I oversaw, wasn't involved, except for the paperwork and questioning and…" Fyll trailed off, looking at him. "You look a lot better."

"Tony overhauled the second generator and there's not much being shipped during the festivities," Clint admitted. "Just people and those are limited." He glanced at the chronometer. "We have a few minutes before we need to go in there, think we can talk?"

"Sure," Fyll said with a nod. 

Clint guided him towards where the greenhouse was. Iunus was a colder planet. Aevons tended to prefer it colder. The greenhouse would be empty as everyone was gathering elsewhere. "So, uh, Fury left…"

"If he left, whose in charge?" Fyll asked.

Clint grinned. "Pair of T2s." 

Fyll shook his head. "Nice people?"

"Well…" Clint drawled. "One of 'em is a bit of an idiot, but he tries hard."

"And the other?"

"Scary when mad," Clint replied. "But otherwise, yeah."

"Are those plants?" Fyll asked as they walked around the clear doors.

Clint nodded. "Yep, it's warm in there, just so you know."

"We're going in there?" Fyll asked.

"Yeah, it'll be… private."

"Because we need to talk." Fyll said, nodding.

"Yeah," Clint said, hurrying to open the door, so that Fyll could enter. Clint shed his coat almost immediately and Fyll did the same. "Tasha says there needs to be someplace warm up to fight off the chill of Aevon planet."

"It's not cold out there," Fyll said, looking back.

"For you, I'm only human. We like it a little warmer."

Fyll hummed. "That is true. Mrdini like it hotter than humans and Aevons like colder."

"Why our three species are a good team," Clint pointed out. 

"Yes, you wanted to talk?" Fyll asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, I owe you an apology."

Fyll blinked. "For what?"

"There's been a misunderstanding."

"I know," Fyll said softly.

"You know?" Clint repeated.

"Yes, it's my own fault. I didn't realize that Natasha was your…" Fyll trailed off, cheeks darkening.

Clint's eyes widened. "The sister I never had?"

Fyll blinked. "Sister?"

"She's my family. We're not blood, but we might as well be."

"Oh," Fyll said, frowning. "Oh… So you're…?"

"Well, it depends on a few things," Clint said.

Fyll frowned again. "Like what?"

"Like how you feel when I misunderstood you when you told me your job."

"You misunderstood my job?"

"I heard _marven_"

Fyll's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a _mar…_" His eyes widened. "Oh… So humans don't just give friends money for spending time with them?"

Clint shook his head. "They do not."

Fyll chuckled slowly. "Melita and I wondered what was with that!"

"Tasha thinks I rely on my telepathy a bit too much when people talk and she might have a point." Clint paused. "Can you forgive me for that mistake?"

Fyll waved his hand. "Of course."

"Okay, good, and just so we're clear. The T-2s that are taking over the tower are…"

Fyll looked at him blankly. "I don't know what a T-2 is!"

"I'm a T-2, so Tasha, we're in charge now." 

Fyll blinked, before nodding slowly. "I did not realize that."

"Are you okay with that?"

"So long as you answer my messages next time," Fyll replied. "And I don't have to deal with those guards."

"Yeah, well, um... " Clint hesitated, before throwing caution to the wind and leaning in to kiss Fyll. 

Fyll stiffened, pulling away.

"Sorry," Clint said. 

"No, I just need to clarify. I'm it? No one else, right?"

"You're the only I've been interested in for months," Clint admitted. 

"Okay, good," Fyll murmured. He reached out and pulled Clint in, pressing his lips against Clint's. Clint wrapped his arms around the Aevon, tugging him close.

_Sorry to cut your party short, but they're going to be announcing us soon_ Natasha's voice came into his head.

Clint broke off the kiss and whined. "Not now Nat."

_Yes, now, you have responsibilities_

Clint glanced at Fyll to see him looking at Clint curiously. "She's talking in my head."

"I assumed. Do we need to go?"

"Yeah," Clint sighed.

"Come on then, the sooner we go out there, the sooner we can retreat," Fyll said.

Clint nodded, wrapping an arm around Fyll's waist as Fyll settled his arm over Clint's shoulders. He squirmed forward a bit when he felt something settle along his ass. "What the...?"

"Tail," Fyll said, smugly. 

Clint glanced down to see Fyll's tail tip wrapped around his belt. Clint grunted softly as he realized he hadn't really considered the implications of Fyll's tail. "I'm going to be really distracted."

"Oh?" 

"I've been wondering about how it functions during sex," Clint admitted.

Fyll grinned wickedly. "I look forward to showing you all it can do."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I covered most of it, but in case you need it 
> 
> FT&T is Federated Telepath and Teleportation and are basically a shipping company. In the books, occasionally, they moved missiles. The books are all about hooking up Talents with other high Talents to produce more Talents (Clint is justified in his fears!). No one is forced by FT&T, there's just a parade of suitors.
> 
> The Mrdini are a weasel like creature with a poll eye and appear in the second book to help deal with the Hivers. They have no qualms about turning a gay man straight in order for their ship to happen, but that's not until the fifth book.
> 
> Hivers - insect race where the Queen looks like Praying Mantis. They conquer a planet, overpopulate, and go out to conquer another planet until they're stopped by using pheromones. 
> 
> Talents - the abilities change, but FT&T primarily deals with Telepaths, Telekinetic, and Teleportation. I've kind of combined Telekinetic and Teleportation for this fic
> 
> Aevons - Basically Tieflings whose look I stole from D&D/Wizards of the Coast and also gave Tele-powers to based on the shape of their horn. If its close to the skull, no one can read them. Curved - they read thoughts. Straight and aware y from the skull - empaths.
> 
> Alien words and planet names came from various generators on the internet.


End file.
